


Right Hand Mage (Stephen Strange x Reader)

by RubyDoodles



Category: Doctor Strange - Fandom, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Can be platonic or romantic, F/M, M/M, Sorcerer!Reader, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDoodles/pseuds/RubyDoodles
Summary: "You will have to leave your old life behind, but you'll be a part of something greater."Stephen needs someone to be at his side while protecting the world from supernatural threats. You need someone to teach you how to control your newfound magic.





	

For the last few years, you knew that New York City was a place full of extraordinary people and unusual events. You heard news of Daredevil and Spider-Man, saving people with abilities that were beyond normal. They were just part of your everyday life, and you were used to it. 

At seven in the morning, you woke up and started getting ready for work. You were an editor for a publishing house, and you earned enough for a small, yet nice apartment. It was enough for someone living by themself. 

You usually walked to work, since it was only fifteen minutes away. The streets were crowded as usual, but a man in a weird outfit caught your eye as you crossed the street. He moved his hands and a bright portal opened, but no one else noticed. A moment later he was gone. 

At work, you focused on meeting a book deadline, but your mind wandered from time to time and you thought about what you saw. "Strange," a voice in your head whispered, and you agreed with it. 

At the end of your long day, you met your deadline and the week was over, so you could finally relax. At home, you were on your phone when the screen stopped working. You put it down and it went back to normal, but your hands had golden sparks around them, just like the man from earlier. It was getting late, so you just decided to go to sleep.

You woke up on an empty street, and saw a building with a large, round window in an interesting pattern. "Strange," the voice said again, and the man you saw stepped out of the same portal and the doors opened by themselves. He walked in, and they closed. You went up to the building, and the doors opened again. Before you could go inside...

You woke up to the alarm clock you forgot to turn off. The vivid dream was still fresh in your mind, and you were completely convinced it meant something. The man, the weird sparks, and the dream had to connect in some way. 

Your entire morning was spent with research about the building you saw, and after a couple of hours of hard work, you discovered it was at 177A Bleecker Street. Questions needed to be answered, so you headed out. 

When you got to the address, the building, with the same window, was there. After hesitating for a moment, you knocked on the door, and it creaked open. "Just like the dream," you said, amazed at what just happened. 

As you walked through the halls, you noticed many old yet interesting things that decorated this place. "Hello?" you called, your voice echoing throughout the seemingly empty building. Then, a man, the same one you saw yesterday, walked downstairs. 

"How did you find this place?" he asked. "The door is locked to-" 

You saw him staring down at you, and you noticed the sparks around your hands again. "This has been happening to me, and last night I dreamed about whatever this is," you explained. From the way he looked, it was obvious he knew exactly what was going on. 

"My name is Stephen Strange. Come with me, I can tell you everything," he introduced, starting to go back upstairs.  
Strange. It made sense now.  
"(Y/N)," you responded. 

You followed Stephen into what looked like a study, which was full of old books with odd patterns for covers. "I am a master of the mystic arts, drawing energy from other dimensions. You may have a hard time accepting it, but it is all real," he explained. He moved his hands, shaping the golden light into an intricate symbol. 

"It seems like you have the potential to learn magic." You always thought about what it would be like if you had extraordinary abilities, and now you were told that it was possible. 

"Would you teach me?" you quickly asked. He thought about it for a moment. "My job is to help guard the world from magical threats, and it isn't easy to do alone. Here's my deal: you become my assistant, and I will teach you to be a sorcerer."

You wanted to learn to harness this new gift, and there was someone who could help you do just that. 

"(Y/N), you will have to leave behind your old life. All of us did, but we're a part of something greater now." 

To you, this was the opportunity of a lifetime. The answer was clear. 

"When do we start?"


End file.
